sakura entremeteuse
by kushina13
Summary: ne vous fié pas au titre c'est un narusasu garanti


sakura - narutoooo revient

naruto - non laisse moi

sakura - il faut que je te parle

naruto - c'est encore au sujet de sasuke

sakura - oui ecoute moi je t'en pris atemp moi

naruto - pourquoi faut il toujour qu'on me parle de lui

sakura - parce qu'il est revenu pourquoi tu l' vite ?

flash back une semaine avant

tsunade - bien sasuke uchiwa tu es de nouveau un ninja actif de konoha je te donne le grade de jonin dans un mois tu auras la garde de genin

sasuke - tres bien merci hokage-sama

tsunade - tu peux dispos

sasuke sorti du bureau il se diriga chez sakura il se trouv devant sa porte quand cette derniere ouvri

sakura - sa... sasuke dit elle suprise

sasuke - hn bonjour

sakura - oui bonjour mais quesque tu fais la? tu es rentr il y a lombtemp?

sasuke - je peux entré ?

sakura - biensur

elle le laisa entr ils burent un verre et discuterent de son retour et du fais qu'il est finalement reussi a tu orochimaru et itachi puis apres avoir raconpagn ses coequipi chez eux il avait eu du mal a ce separ de karin sakura se mi a rire en entandant son histoire avec karin sasuke sourit a son tour ce qui surpris son ami

sasuke - ou se trouve naruto sakura?

sakura - pourquoi tu veux savoir ca

sasuke - s'il te plait dit le moi

sakura - pourquoi faire ne croit pas que je vais te le dire

sasuke - pourquoi

sakura - ca lui ferait du mal de te voir il a arret de te recherch et puit il t'ai...

elle ce tue realisant ce qu'elle all dire

sasuke - il quoi quesque tu all dire sakura

sakura - non non rien dit elle rougissant et en s'empressant de le metre dehord

sasuke - sa...sakura

il n'eu pas le temp de parl qu'elle av e referm la porte

sasuke - quesque tu as voulu dire sakura

fin du flash back

naruto c'etait aret de courir pour faire face a sakura

naruto - arete de me suivre

sakura - non pourquoi tu veux pas le voir

naruto - je te l'ai d j dit je ne veux pas etre en presence de lui

sakura - pourquoi ca tu l'ai...

naruto - TAIT TOI

sakura - NON! tu l'aime pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui dire

naruto - arette je ne veux pas en parler encore moins avec toi maintenant qu'il est rentr tu peux all avec lui tu l'aime plus que moi

sakura - non naruto ne t'ocupe pas de moi et puis je suis pass a autre chose

naruto - de quoi tu parle

sakura - je sor avec un garcon

naruto - qui ca ?

sakura - ca n'a pas d'importence tu va all le voir ?

naruto - non sakura - pourquoi ca ?

naruto - je me voi mal lui dire salut ca va au faite je t'aime apar ca quoi de neuf

sakura - c'est stupide tu ne peut pas dire ca comme ca

naruto - laisse tomb et puit de toute facon je ne peux pas il a promis de reconstruire son clan comment feras t'il s'il ne ce trouve pas une epouse au derniere nouvelle je ne peux pas port un enfant moi

sakura - ne t'arette pas a ca vous pouv etre heureux sans

naruto - ca suffit sakura je ne veux plus en entendre parl

sakura - non ca suffit pas va le voir

naruto - sakura je t'ai dit non

alor qu'elle al encore ripost il parti en courant directement chez lui une fois ariv il ferma toute les porte fenetre et volet apres avoir finit il s'asi dans un coin de sa chambre les bras autour des jambes la tete posait par desus et se mi a pleur

de son cot sakura qui resta fig sur place est mi un moment avant de reprendre ses esprit puit prit finalement la desision que quoi qu'il arrive elle metrait ces deux la ensemble coute que coute en pensant a ca elle se rendi chez sasuke et frappa

sasuke - entré

sakura - je te derange

sasuke - non quesqu'il y a

sakura - je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es revenu ?

sasuke - je te l'ai dit j'ai acompli ma vengence s

akura - et quesque tu compte faire maintenant ?

sasuke - je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ?

sakura - non je repenc tu voulais pas reconstruire ton clan ?

sasuke - pourquoi tu veux m'i aidé ?

sakura - hheeeuuu non non pourquoi tu dit ca

sasuke - tu ar t pas de me courir apres quand on etait enfant

sakura - oui c'est vrai mais je suis pass autre chose

sasuke - tu as trouv quelq'un ?

sakura - oui sasuke - c'est qui ?

sakura - il s'apelle sai

sasuke - c'est pas celui qui a pri ma place

sakura - oui

sasuke - je suis content pour toi apart ca de quoi voul tu me parl ?

sakura - je voulais savoir et tu amoureux ?

sasuke - pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

sakura - repond s'il te plait

sasuke - oui j'ai aim quelqu'un et j'aime toujour cette personne

sakura - et c'est qui ?

sasuke - en quoi ca t'interesse

sakura - et bien je voulais savoir

sasuke - je n'aime pas m'etendre sur ma vie sentimental

sakura - pardon j'ai le droit desavoir ?

sasuke - tu le diras a personne promet le moi

sakura - promis

sasuke - c'est naruto

sakura - quuoiiIII

sasuke - crie pas

sakura - tu es serieux

sasuke - oui depuit la mission au pays des vagues je m'en suis rendu compte

sakura - pourquoi tu lui a jamais dit

sasuke - il m'aurai trait de fou ou m'aurai fuit et si il falait lui mentir pour rest au pres de lui ca m' tait egal

sakura - ok c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir

elle se leva salua son ami et parti sans dire un mot puit se rendi chez tsunade

tsunade - quesqu'il t'arive

sakura je suis ocup

sakura - maitre tsunade je voudr vous demand une faveur

tsunade - de quoi s'agit il

sakura - puije vous emprint la salle blanche

tsunade - pourquoi faire

sakura - je vous en prie

tsunade - daccord je te la laisse pendant trois heure c'est bon

sakura - oui ca devrai suffir merci

elle sorti du bureau pour rentr chez elle une fois arriv elle discuta avec sai

sai - bonjour ca va

sakura - non

sai - quesqu'il t'arrive

sakura - tu te rapele la fois ou naruto al dire quelque chose au sujet de sasuke et avant qu'il est fini sa phrase il et parti en courant

sai - oui quel est le problem

sakura - tu te rapel aussi que je l'ai suivi

sai - oui et ?

sakura - en faite j'ai reussi a lui faire dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit

sai - et de quoi s'agit il

sakura - promet de n'en parl a personne avant que je n'ai regl le problem

sai - c'est promis

sakura - il m'a avou qu'il c'etait rendu compte qu'il aimé sasuke

sai - quoi

sakura - ca ne m'a etonné qu'a moitié

sai - pourquoi toi aussi tu l'aimé non ?

sakura - oui mais c'est fini maintenant c'est toi que j'aime

sai - ha bon

sakura - oui quoi

sai embrassa sakura et la pri dans ses bras

sakura - ce qui me tracase le plus ses que ces deux idiot s'aime mais il sont trop fier pour se le dire

sai - c'est stupide

sakura - oui c'est pour ca que je vais tout faire pour les metres ensemble

sai - et comment tu va faire

sakura - secret de fille

le lendemain elle alla voir naruto et lui proposa un rendez-vous ainsi qu'a sasuke dans un lieu cette fameuse salle blanche apres les avoir vu tout les deux invit elle se rendi dans la piece et la metamorfos en salle de restaurent celle ou elle avait don rendez-vous au deux garcon et les atendi. le premier ariv fut naruto pour une fois la elle lui dit de s'asoir et parti atendre sasuke une fois arriv elle le conduisi egalement dans la piece le temp qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait naruto elle le pousa et refermi la porte

sasuke - sakura a quoi tu joue

naruto - sasuke quesque tu fais la

sakura - desolé les garcon mais je vous laserai pas sortir

elle recula et anula sa tecnique

sakura - vous resterai la tant que vous n'aurai pas reglé le problem

sasuke - mais quel problem

sakura - je veux dire que je sais tout de vous et que connais vos secret et ...

naruto - sakura tait toi

sakura - ca va je vous laisse au faite vous n'av aucun moyen de sortir de cette piece elle est prevu pour filtr le chakra aucune tecnique ne marche dans cette endroi a plus

naruto - sakura

sasuke - sakura a quoi tu joue

sakura - a plus j'ai a faire

sasuke - je croi qu'elle nous a eu

naruto - non tu croi

sasuke - quesqu'il t'arive tu es bien agressif

naruto - c'est vrai escuse moi je te doit vraiment des escuses pour t'avoir poursuivi et n'avoir pas su te ramen escuse moi de l'avoir fait et escuse moi aussi d'avoir voulu t'aid je suis vraiment d sol d'avoir voulu que tu reste en vie et avec moi hheee je veux dire nous

sasuke - quesqu'il t'arrive je suis revenu ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais

naruto - pourquoi avoir attendu si lombtemp

sasuke - j'avais des affaire a regl mais maintenant je suis revenu

naruto - au moin comme ca tu va pouvoir reconstruire ton clan

sasuke - encore faudrait il que je trouve une femme

naruto - ca seras facil elle se jette toute a tes pieds quand elles te voit

sasuke - encore faudrait il que j'en ai envi

naruto - de quoi tu parles

sasuke - rien bon si on sort

naruto - et comment ca

sasuke - en ouvrant la porte

naruto - je te rapele qu'elle la ferm a cle

sasuke - et j'ai le passe partout que m'a donné l'hokage

naruto - tu pouvais le dire plutot

ils sortirent et deciderent de se rendre chez sakura une fois arriv ils taprent comme des malades mais c'est sai qui ouvri

naruto - ou est sakura

sai - elle est pas encore rentr

naruto - mais atemp quesque tu fait la toi ?

sai - elle ne t'a rien dit on sort ensemble

naruto - alor c'est toi

sasuke - ca dit pas ou elle

soudain un anbu fit son apparition

anbu - l'hokage vous demande sasuke et naruto

naruto - tres bien

les deux amis partirent en direction du palais sans dire un mot une fois arriv ils taprent

tsunade - entré

naruto - quesqu'il se passe baa-chan

tsunade - NARUTOO je vous envoi en mision avec sakura

naruto - (pourquoi elle n'est pas la c'est louche ) elle est ou

tsunade - elle parti ce preparé

sasuke - on part quand

tsunade - demain a 6 h 00

naruto - a plus la vielle

sasuke - merci hokage-sama

ils sortirent du bureau et se separerent pour prepar leur affaire le lendemain sasuke etait déja la suivi de pret par naruto quand sakura fit son apparition elle se fit agres par ses co quipi s

naruto - sakura t'est en retard

sakura - desol je suis la on y va

naruto - a quoi tu as jou hier

sakura - desol je n'est aucune intesion de m'expliqu

sasuke - pourquoi

sakura - j'avais mes raison

naruto - tu m'explique

sakura - non on y va

naruto - oui je compte bien savoir pourquoi tu as fait ca

il prirent donc la route en silence le soir venu ils preparerent les tentes sasuke aluma un feu naruto parti p cher sakura alla se chang quand elle revin sasuke lui reparla de la veille

sasuke - bon tu va m'expliqu a quoi tu as jou hier

sakura - pourquoi

sasuke - je te dit que j'ai des sentiment pour lui et tu nous piege pour qu'on reste ensemble seul pourquoi ?

sakura - pourquoi tu lui dit pas

sasuke - alor c'est pour ca

saukra - repond

sasuke - oui c'est pour ca

sakura - oui tu m'a toujour pas repondu

sasuke - je ne veux pas le perdre si je lui dit la verit il ne m'aprochera plus

sakura - comment tu peux le savoir

sasuke - je t'en pri il n'aime pas les garcon

sakura - quesque tu en sais

sasuke - de quoi tu parle

sakura - rien

soudain il lui vain une idée un jeu qui pourai s'averai tres interesant une fois naruto revenu elle leur expliqua les regles

sakura - bon ecout je vais prendre cette boite on va ecrire ce qu'on pence est le metre dedand et on prend un papier au pife et on dit a haute voie a la personne concern naruto - ok

une fois tout les papier ecrit c'est naruto qui commenca

naruto - c'est pour sakura quesque tu aime faire en dehor des mission

sakura - j'aime bien all e dans un champ de fleur et m'along dedans pendant des heures a mon tour c'est pour sasuke tu es content d'avoir la charge de genin

sasuke - non a moi

sasuke pri le papier l'ouvri et apres l'avoir lu se leva et regarda sakura

sasuke - sakura tu peux venir

sakura - oui

sasuke - a quoi tu jou

sakura - de quoi tu parle

sasuke - tu sais ce qui est ecrit

sakura - non

sasuke - il est ecrit je t'aime naruto est ce n'est pas moi qui l'est ecrit

sakura - et ?

sasuke - pourquoi tu as fait ca ?

sakura - parce que vous me fatigu a jou au chat et a la souri

sasuke - on joue pas

sakura - arette il faut etre stupide pour pas voir que vous crev d'amour tout les deux

sasuke - quesque tu raconte

sakura - il t'aime bon sang il te faut quoi pour le conprendre

sasuke - quoi

sakura - ouppssss je voulais pas dire ca

sasuke - mais tu l'a dit et depuit quand

sakura - comment ca je te dit qu'il t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aime et tout ce qui t'interesse c'est depuit quand

sasuke - c'est vrai c'est stupide pardon

sakura - quesque tu fais encore la

sasuke - quoi ?

sakura - va cour le retrouvé je reste la

sasuke - oui merci tu es une ami

il se leva lui fit un bisous sur la joue et parti une fois au campement il vi que naruto etait all se couch il le rejoin dans la tente car il devai dormir dans la meme il vi qu'il dorm il s'allonga a cot de lui posa sa t te sur sa main et caressa la joue du blond se qui le reveilla il regarda le brun se redressa et rougi

naruto - sa...sasuke quesque tu fais

sasuke - naruto pardon

naruto - pourquoi tu as fais ca

sasuke - desolé j'ai pa pu resisté tu etait magnifique

naruto - quesqu'il te prend tu aimes les mecs toi maintenant

sasuke - non j'aime pas les mecs

naruto - alor pourquoi tu as fait ca

il y eu un silence les deux amis se regarderent puit sasuke ouvri la bouche

sasuke - j' aime pas les mecs

naruto - tu te repete

sasuke - tu me laisse finir

naruto - oui pardon

sasuke - c'est t...

sakura - NARUTO

sasuke - gggggrrrrrrrr

naruto - hheee j'arrive

sasuke - naruto

naruto - oui

sasuke - une fois la mission terminé on pouras parlé ?

naruto - oui bien sur

naruto sorti de la tente regardant une derniere fois sasuke avec de la tristesse dans le regard et une phrase explosa dans sa t te (sasuke je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujour) a cette pencé il rougi et se diriga vers sakura

sakura - c'est ton tour de garde

naruto - oui c'est bon

sakura - alor comment ca c'est pass

naruto - de quoi tu parles

sakura - tu es rouge

naruto - c'est c'est pas vrai

sakura - bon je vais me couché

naruto - atemp de quoi tu as parlé tout a l'heure avec sasuke

sakura - pourquoi il t'a dit quoi

naruto - rien il a rien dit il m'a regard et tu m' a apellé

sakura - pourquoi tu lui dit pas

naruto - allé vas te couch

elle se leva en ne cherchant pas en savoir plus et alla se couché la mission dura trois jour une fois revenu ils alerent faire leur rapport puis apres etre sorti

sakura - bon all moi je vous laisse vous av des chose a vous dire

sasuke - hn

naruto - de quoi tu parle

sakura - bon a plus

ils se separerent et sasuke invita naruto a venir chez lui une fois arriv il lui servi a boire

sasuke - tien

naruto - merci

sasuke - derien

naruto - nah sasuke quesque tu voulais dire dans la tente

sasuke - ca te traquase

naruto - oui

sasuke - pourquoi

naruto - tu voulais qu'on parle apres la mission alor parlon

sasuke - tres bien depuit que je suis rentr je veux me declar a la personne que j'aime

naruto - et ?  
>sasuke - et bien je compte bien le faire<p>

naruto - je peux savoir qui c'est

sasuke - tu ne l'a toujour pas compri

naruto - non quoi

sasuke - c'est ...

... - sasukeee-kun

sasuke - ho non pas elle

naruto - c'est qui

sasuke - des problems

... - sasukee-kun

naruto - va lui ouvrir

sasuke - non

naruto - pourquoi

sasuke - j'ai pas envi ignore la

naruto - non j'i vais si tu le fait pas

sasuke - ignore la naruto ...

sans ecout ce qu'il dit naruto se leva et alla ouvrir il vit une femme au cheuveux rouge qui port des lunettes sans pr t atention a naruto elle se jeta sur sasuke deriere elle toujour devend la porte une autre personne s'adressa a cette fille

... - karin tu pourais au moins te present au lieux de bouscul les gens

karin - au lieu de ral rentre

... - bonjour

sasuke - karin quesque tu fais la?

karin - tu me manqué trop alor on a decidé de venir te voir

sasuke - et toi suigetsu tu la suivi

suigestu - oui elle m'a train jusqu' ici et puit tu as oubli de me donn le rouleau

sasuke - tien

karin - dite vous la le blond au lieu de rest plant la ferm la porte et amen nous a boire je vous pri

naruto - bi...bien tout de suite

karin - dit moi il et pas tres reveill ton serviteur

sasuke - de quoi tu parle

karin - du blond franchement sasuke tu pour choisir des serviteur mieux que ca si tu veux mon avi ...

sasuke - karin la ferme

karin - qu...quoi

sans doné de reponce il se leva lanca un regard noir a karin et se rendi dans la cuisine ou naruto prepar des boisson

sasuke - naruto quesque tu fait

naruto - ca se voi non et puit ca ne me derange pas

sasuke - tu n'a pas a faire ca

naruto - ca ne me derange pas

sans lui laiss le temp d'en dire plus sasuke s'aprocha du blond le retourna pour qu'il soi face a face et posa ses levres sur les siennes pui aprofindi le baiss naruto ce detacha de son emprise

naruto - sasuke?

sasuke - je ne pouv plus me retenir

naruto - de quoi tu parles

sasuke - ca fait des années que j'en meur d'envi

naruto - moi aussi

sasuke - vraiment

naruto - oui

sasuke - je t'aime naruto

naruto - moi aussi

et il s'embraserent de plus belle jusqu'au moment ou il entendirent quelqu'un ariv il se detacherent naruto pris le plateaux suivi de sasuke ils tomberent sur karin qui les cherch

naruto - karin-chan

karin - ben dite donc vous en av mi du temp

naruto - all retourn au salon j'arrive

karin - pourquoi vous av pri quatre verre naruto - ?

sasuke - arette karin c'est mon coéquipier

karin - ha bon pardone moi

naruto - de quoi vous parlé

sasuke - rien c'est pas grave

une fois retourn au salon il donna un verre a tout le monde

suigetsu - alor comme ca tu connais sasuke depuit lomptemp ?

naruto - oui depui qu'on est enfant

karin - et comment etait t'il ?

naruto - enfaite il n'a pas beaucoup chang

sasuke - si j'ai chang

ainsi ils discuterent toute l'apres-midi le soir venu

suigestu - bon karin je m'en vais tu viens?

karin - non je reste avec sasuke dit elle en se collant a lui

sasuke - karin tu veux bien me laché

karin - pourquoi maintenant que n'a plus de vengence a acomplir tu peux te consacr a l'amour et je suis la moi

suigestu - (il y en a toujour que pour lui )

sasuke - tu as raison karin mais j'ai déja trouvé l'amour

karin - ha bon et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit

sasuke - en quoi ca te concerne

karin - si tu me le dit je pourais all la defi

sasuke - et pourquoi tu ferais ca dit il avec un sourire d'amusement

karin - si tu me le dit pas je la traquerai

sasuke - tres bien je vais te le dire de toute facon tu poura toujour essail de prendre sa place mais ca m'etonerai que tu i arrive

karin - dit toujour

sasuke - mieux que ca je vais vous presentais

sans dire autre chose sasuke se leva s'avanca jusqu'a naruto s'assi devant lui et a la surprise de ses deux invit l'embrassa

naruto - sa...sasuke

sasuke - tu as pas aimé

naruto - si mais tu aurais pu lui dire autrement

sasuke - voila au moins une chose de faite

karin - tu...tu... pourquoi tu l'a jamais dit

sasuke - ca ne regardais personne

suigestu - (au moin je n'entedrai plus sasuke ci sasuke la) bon all vien karin on doit partir

karin - pourquoi déja

suigestu - tu as promi de m'aidé pour recupér les epées

karin - oui bon ca va

suigestu - on reviendra vous rendre visite des que posible

naruto - merci d'étre venu

sasuke - hn

apress leur depart

naruto - pourquoi tu as fait ca

sasuke - ecoute la seule chose que je veux c'est recommencé alor arette de posé des question

naruto - daccord mais repond

sasuke - j'ai fait ca pour qu'elle arette de me collé

naruto - ok

naruto s'avanca et embrassa sasuke ce dernier emmena son blond jusqu'a sa chambre il l'alonga sur le lit et recomenca a l'embrass ils se retrouverent vite torse nu et de fil en eguille fire l'amour apres l'acte il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le lendemain sasuke se reveilla le premier naruto dans ses bras il le regarda dormir pendant un petit moment quand ce dernier se reveilla a son tour

sasuke - bonjour mon ange

naruto - mmmm bonjour

sasuke - tu sais ce que c'est la seule chose que je veux te dire quand je te voie

naruto - non dit

sasuke - je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime naruto

naruto - je t'aime aussi sasuke

... - sasuke tu es la

il se leva embrassa son blond et alla ouvrir

sasuke - sakura quesque tu fais la ?

sakura - je suis venu te cherch pour l'entrenement je suis pas chez naruto il etait pas la il doit encore etre all mang des ramen

naruto - c'est pas gentil ca sakura

sakura - na...naruto quesque tu fais la

naruto - ca se voi non j'ai pas la nuit ici

sakura - alor c'est bon

sasuke - de quoi tu parle

sakura - vous etes ...

naruto - ensemble oui

sasuke - naruto !

naruto - quoi il faut pas le dire et puit de toute facon elle s'en dout déja

sakura - bien sur et je suis contente que ca finise bien

sasuke - merci

ainsi au bout de plusieur mois tout le village etait au courent de leur histoire et cela fit beaucoup de bruit quand l'hokage nomma naruto uzumaki rokudaime hokage

deux ans plus tard

... - si je vous asure hokage-sama mon frere et egalement en couple avec un homme et il m'a dit qu'un medecin de son village a trouv une tecnique pour que des homme puise avoir un enfant sans l'aide d'une femme

hokage - vraiment ou puije trouv cette personne

... - tenez je vous ai not son nom ici

hokage - bien merci

... - bon je vous laisse

hokage - aurevoir

... - aurevoir

hokage - tu as entendu ca

un anbu jusque la caché dans l'ombre fit son apparition

anbu - oui j'ai entendu tu compte allé le voir

hokage - pourquoi pas

anbu - tu n'en demor pas

hokage - ecoute je veux realis ton reve

anbu - ecoute naruto tu n'est pas obligé

naruto - je veux le faire si j'ai une chance de te donn un enfant je veux la saisir je veux vraiment connaitre ce bonneur sasuke ne dit pas non

sasuke - tres bien commence pourait je te dire non

naruto - tu ne le regrettera pas

sasuke - tu as encore des visite

naruto - oui mais peux-tu all me le cherché

sasuke - tres bien je serai la dans une semaine

une semaine plus tar dans le bureau de l'hokage

naruto - merci d'etre venu sakura je te presente le docteur dont je t'ai parlé

sakura - bonjour

docteur - bonjour bon puit je savoir pourquoi vous m'av fait venir a konoha

naruto - j'ai entendu parl d'une tecnique que vous av mise au point qui permet a un homme de port un enfant

docteur - oui je posede cette tecnique

naruto - je souhaite que vous la pratiqui sur moi

sakura - comment ?

docteur - tres bien il me faut certaint ingredient et objet pour ca

naruto - bien sakura ici presente vous servira de guide elle est l'un des meilleur medecin du village et je souhaite que ca reste dans la confidence j'ai

parfaitement confience en toi sakura fait de ton mieux je t'en pri

sakura - tres bien suiv moi

ainsi s' coula trois jour pendant lesquels sakura et le medecin travaillerent a metre la tecnique en place une fois fini ils se rendirent dans le bureau du hokage

sakura - c'est bon c'est pres

docteur - avec qui souhait vous avoir cet enfant

sasuke - avec moi

docteur - tres bien allons dans une chambre isol les quatres personnes allerent jusqu' a la chambre de l'hokage

docteur - bien allon vous hokage-sama

naruto - oui

docteur - et vous allong vous acoté

sasuke - oui

le docteur place sa main sur le ventre de naruto apres avoir effectu plusieur signes puit au bout d'un petit moment sur celui de sasuke une fois sa main pos sur leur deux corp ils furent prit de spasme se soulevant le medecin av presque fini quand il regarda naruto

docteur - si vous voul je peux definir le sexe de l'enfant

naruto et sasuke se regarderent et dirent l'un a la difference de l'autre

naruto - une fille

sasuke - un garcon

docteur - il faut choisir

naruto - tu veux un garcon

sasuke - oui

naruto - tres bien de toute facon on poura recommenc

docteur - bien va pour un garcon

apres plusieur instant il se releva

docteur - bien j'ai fini felicitation vous atendez un enfant

naruto - merci

docteur - escusé moi je doi m'entretenir avec votre medecin

naruto - oui merci encore

le medecin sorti de la piece suivi de sakura

docteur - pour la naissance il faudra pratiqu une sesarienne

sakura - daccord je voulais vous demandai pouri vous m'aprendre cette tecnique

docteur - oui bien sur ce serai stupide de ma part d'emport mes tecnique dans la tombe

sakura - merci escus moi pour l'instant je vais voir les papas retrouvons nous en bas du palais vers 18 heures

docteur - tres bien

sakura retourna dans la chambre

sakura - c'est trop mimi je part 5 minutes et on se fait des calins

naruto - sakura

sakura - quoi c'est pas mechant alor vous etes content

sasuke - tres merci

sakura - bon je vous laisse

sasuke - aurevoir

naruto - dit au faite il faut lui choisir un nom tu as une idée

sasuke - mmmm oui mais je sais pas si ca va te plaire

naruto - dit toujour

sasuke - itachi

naruto - vraiment

sasuke - je savé que ca te plairai pas ...

naruto - non non c'est bon je suis daccor

sasuke - c'est vrai

naruto - oui je t'aime

sasuke - moi aussi

neuf mois plus tard

naruto - j'ai mal au ventre

sakura - tu te plaint de plus en plus

sasuke - c'est grave

sakura - fait voir ouvre ta veste

apres l'avoir examin

sakura - tu es mure

naruto - de quoi

sasuke - c'est l'heure

sakura - oui

sasuke - quesque je doit faire

sakura - va cherch tsunade et dit lui de prepar la salle

sasuke - tres bien

sakura - bon naruto tu peux te levé ?

naruto - c'est pas evident

sakura - vien la que je t'aide

une fois tout le monde arriv au bloque (tsunade,sasuke,sakura,naruto,quelque infirmiere et autre specialiste) ils alogerent naruto sur une table et commencerent l'operation au bout de trois quart d'heure ils sortirent enfin l'enfant ils avaient les cheuveux noir comme son pere et les moustache de naruto

sakura - tien c'est ton fils comment il s'apelent

naruto et sasuke - itachi ,itachi uchiwa

sakura - tres bien

tsunade - (c'est original ) felicitation

sasuke - merci

tsunade - bien je vous laisse je vais prevenir les autres que tout c'est bien passé

naruto - merci

sasuke - il est magnifique

naruto - tu me le donne un peu

sasuke - jaloux?

naruto - impatien

sasuke - tien

il lui depossa le bébé dans les bras

naruto - il est magnifique

sasuke - comme toi

naruto - je t'aime

sasuke - je vous aiment

deux semaine plus tar dans un restaurent c'etait retrouv une bande d'ami (naruto et sasuke avec itachi ,sai et sakura enceinte ,ino et shikamaru fianc ,hinata et kiba ,tenten et neji amoureux,choji ,shino et lee) ca n'avait choqu personne qu'il finisent ensemble et encore moins qu'il est un enfant certe c'etait surprenant mais ca ne derangé personnes outre mesures

ino - alor ca fait quoi d'avoir un bébé

naruto - il crient tout le temp et des fois je deviens fou a pas savoir pourquoi mais ca va je suis pas seul

sasuke - quesque tu croi on peux tres bien se debrouill tout les deux

sakura - hahaha laisse moi rire il sont telement debord que je me demande s'il vont pas venir abit chez moi

naruto - sakura!

sakura - quoi dit que c'est faux

toute la salle se mi a rirent

12 ans plus tard une femme au cheuveux rose attendais devant la porte de sa maison une certaine tornade rouge qu'il l'avait apell du bout de rue elle l'aceulli les bras ouvert

... - coucou toi comment ca va aujourd'hui

... - tata sakura tu sais quoi tu sais quoi?

sakura - non dit

... - itachi nii-san il passe son examin pour devenir ninja aujourd'hui

sakura - tu es all l'encouragé ?

... - non papa il a dit non il faut atendre ce soir

sakura - il a raison tu sais

... - c'est pas juste

... - kushina tu aurais pu m'atendre

kushina - pardon papa j'etait pressé de voir tata sakura

sakura - elle a encore reusi a te semé

... - c'est pas drole sakura

sakura - au que si c'est drole une petitte fille de 9 ans qui seme le plus grand anbu du village allons sasuke tu te ramoli

sasuke - c'est bon

kushina - tata il est la kosaku

sakura - oui il est dans sa chambre

kushina - merci

le soir venu sasuke et kushina se rendent a l'academie et attend itachi quand ce dernier sorti enfin la fillette lache la main de son pere pour se jet sur son fr re il avait les cheuveux noir et resemble etrangement a son oncle ormi les moustache sur ces joue ca soeur quand a elle a les cheuveux rouge ce qui a etonn tout le monde le jour de sa naissance et posede egalement les moustache de son pere et tout deux ont develop le sharingan

kushina - itachi nii-san alor ca c'est bien passé ?

en voyant ca sasuke ne peux s'empech de repenc a son frére et lui jusqu'a ce que son fils le face revenir sur terre

itachi - papa ca va

sasuke - oui alor ton premier jour en temp que ninja ?

itachi - tres bien je fait equipe avec les jumeaux de tata sakura et ont a kiba sensei comme chef d'equipe

sasuke - tres bien ont va all racont tout ca a votre pere

kushina - all all moi je veux voir papa dit elle en tirant les deux brun par la main

il se rendirent donc au palais

kushina - PAPAAAA

sasuke - ne crie pas

... - dite moi fillette on vous entant dans tout le batiment

kushina - hhaaaa papa tu m'a fait peur

naruto - c'etait le but attendais moi dans mon bureau j'arrive

sasuke - bien tu vien ma puce

kushina - oui papa

deux heure plus tar sasuke itachi et kushina attend dans le bureau quand finalement naruto arriva il embrassa sasuke sur la bouche ce qui ne derang absolument pas leur enfant bien que tout le monde les montre du doigt dans la rue ou a l'ecole itachi disait toujour a sa soeur de ne pas pret attention a ces gens car les vrai amis se moque pas de la vie que tu as

kushina - papa j'ai enfin reussi a gard mon sharingan activ plus d'une heure

naruto - c'est genial ma puce

sasuke - elle n'a que trois virgule pour l'instant

itachi - moi j'en trois dans chaque oeil

kushina - c'est pas juste

sasuke - tu sais moi aussi quand j'etait petit je voulais surpass itachi nii-san

kushina - pourquoi tu dit nii-san itachi c'est mon frere pas le tien

sasuke - je parle pas de mon grand frere lui aussi s'apellé itachi c'est en souvenir de lui que ton frere s'apelle comme ca

kushina - s'appelais pourquoi il est mort ?

sasuke - ca c'est produit bien avant la naissance de ton frere

kushina - c'est qui qui l'a tué ?

sasuke - on ne sais pas mentit il mais c'etait un heros

kushina - pourquoi ?

sasuke - il a protégé le village d'une guerre

kushina - c'etait un vrai heros alord

naruto - oui ma cherie un grand heros

kushina - moi aussi quand je serai grande jeserai aussi forte que lui

sasuke - ca m'etonerais

itachi - pourquoi

sasuke - et bien il posedais un niveau tres elevé du sharingan qu'il est tres dure d'obtenir

kushina - comment on fait papa

sasuke - pour ca il faut tu...

naruto - SASUKE !

sasuke - pardon tu dois beaucoup t'entrain mais vu que je posede egalement ce niveau je vous aprendrez

kushina - ouaisss

itachi - merci

naruto - all si on rentré

kushina - oui j'ai faim

sasuke - tu es bien la fille de ton pere

naruto - ca ve dire quoi ca

sasuke et itachi - vous etes des ogres

kushina et nartuo - c'est pas vrai

ils se mirent tous a rirent le soir venu apres le repas fini et leur deux enfant couch naruto et sasuke se rendirent dans leur chambre et discutrent

naruto - dit sasuke tout a l'heure tu all leur dire comment ton frere a fait pour avoir le mangekyo sharingan

sasuke - oui pardon

naruto - c'est pas grave mais evite d'en reparlé je n'ai aucune envi qu'il fasse comme lui ni comme toi

sasuke - quesque tu raconte tu es toujour en vie

naruto - mais je n'ai aucune envi un jour d'all voir sakura pour lui dire ton fils est mort

sasuke - de quoi tu parle

naruto - itachi et ami avec les jumeaux de sakura et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse comme ton frere regarde toi tu as reussi autrement

sasuke - oui

naruto - merci

sasuke - itachi vien ici

naruto - quoi

itachi - comment tu as su

sasuke - je suis ton pere

naruto - et alor moi aussi

sasuke - ben alor c'est que tu te ramoli

naruto - ce que tu peux etre mechant mechant

sasuke - quesque tu as entendu

itachi - que vous avez dit que oncle itachi a tu son meilleur ami pour avoir ce pouvoir je devrai faire pareil ?

naruto - nnnooonnn

sasuke - non pas du tout

itachi - toi aussi tu as tu ton meilleur ami

sasuke - oui

itachi - vraiment

sasuke - oui je l'ai tué tué et retué

itachi - comment ca il mort ou pas ?

sasuke - non je n'ai jamais reussi a le tué

itachi - mais tu as dit que ...

sasuke - oui je sais mais apres avoir esaill de le tu a mainte reprisse j'ai trouv le moyen pour l'obtenir sans le tué

itachi - tu m'aprendras ?

sasuke - bien sur maintenant vas te couché

itachi - oui mais je peux te posé une question

sasuke - oui dit

itachi - c'est qui ton meilleur ami

sasuke - il s'apelle naruto uzumaki

itachi - mais c'est papa

naruto - oui et tu vois je suis toujour vivant donc promet moi de t'entrené avec ton pere et de ne pas faire comme ton oncle

itachi - promis papa

sasuke - bonne nuit

itachi - bonne nuit

12 ans plus tard dans une salle de reception un enfant au cheuveux blond avec trois trais sur chaque joue prenais un malin plasir a faire courir un adulte blond lui aussi jusqu'au moment ou il ne put plus boug fig au sol

... - tonton shikamaru c'est pas juste tu as pas le droit

shikamaru - si tu veux que j'arette cesse de faire courir ton pere aujourd'hui c'est une fete pour ta soeur fait un efort

... - cest pas juste on ne s'ocupe pas de moi

... - et bien c'est un jour important pour ta soeur soi getil

... - tata ino

ino - oui mon petit blond

... - minatooo

minato - ittéé papa vas cri desus

ino - ne t'inquiette pas

... - minato tu vas arette de me fare courir

ino - c'est bon lui crie pas desus vas voir ta fille elle a besion de toi je m'ocupe de lui

... - des trois c'est le plus turbulent

shikamaru - il me rapele toi quand tu etait petit

ino - allé naruto vas voir ta fille

naruto - merci ino

en effet aujourd'hui kushina se mari avec le dernier fils de sakura a la table d'onneur se trouvaient les parent des deux enfant leur frere et quand soudain un anbu fit son apparition au cot du hokage

anbu - hokage-sama nous venons de recevoir un message il semblerai qu'il y est des mouvement susp au frontiere nord du pays

naruto - avez-vous identifi la menace

anbu - il s'agirais du chef de l'akastuki

naruto - ils nous leserons jamais tranquil cela tres bien dispos

sasuke - quesqu'il se passe ?

naruto - madara ce trouve au frontiere du pays je doit m'absentais kushina ma puce je suis desole il faut que j'i aille

kushina - c'est pas grave papa tu peux y allé

sai - je vien avec toi

naruto - non reste avec eux s'il te plait sasuke viens avec moi itachi toi aussi

itachi - j'arrive

dans le bureau du hokage

naruto - tres bien je vous es convoqué pour efectué une mission de rang s prioritaire

itachi - de quoi s'agit il pa...hokage-sama

naruto - au frontiere du pays se trouve le plus grand ennemis du pays du feu vous devez l'arette pour qu'il n'arrive pas jusqu'au village

itachi - de qui s'agit il

naruto - madara uchiwa

itachi - uchiwa ?

naruto - oui ton pere t'expliqueras en route sasuke itachi neji et lee je vous confit cette mission dispertion

une fois l'equipe sorti du bureau tous se rendirent chez eux pour prepar leur affaire dans la demeure uchiwa le pere et le fils firent leur sac et au moment de partirent

itachi - papa pourquoi il s'apelle uchiwa cet homme

sasuke - il fait parti plus ou moins de notre famille et c'est aussi un des fondateur du village

itachi - un fondateur mais c'est pas possible le village a etait construit il y a plus de cent ans

sasuke - oui je sais moi non plus je comprend pas comment il a fait pour etres toujour en vie

une fois arrivé a destination il se trouvenrent face a madara qui etait accompagn d'un homme blanc et noir une espece plante carnivore

madara - zestu regarde ils sont arrivé

zestu - chouette on va s'amus

madara - tien mais c'est ce cher sasuke accompagné de ses bras cass et ... itachi non c'est pas lui (il lui resemble beaucoup)

sasuke - quesque tu fais ici madara

madara - ca se vois non je vais enfin detruire konoha et dit moi comment ce fait il que ce petit resemble tant a ton frere

sasuke - ne t'aproche pas de lui

zestu qui avait recu l'ordre de s'ocup des deux autre et avait laiss seul les trois uchiwa

madara - dit moi petit qui es tu?

itachi - itachi uchiwa

madara - dit moi sasuke j'avais presque reussi a exterminé tout les uchiwa pourquoi tu en engerdre de nouveaux

itachi - de quoi il parle papa

sasuke - c'est rien on en parleras plus tard

itachi - pourquoi pas mainteant

madara - s'il veux pas te le dire je le ferais moi !et bien j'ai extermin tout les uchiwa mais je n'etait pas seul l'autre personne avec moi a extermin les trois quar du clan a lui tout seul ainsi que tes grand parent

itachi - de qui s'agit il

madara - ton pere t'a rien dit

itachi - papa ?

sasuke - stopp

madara - il s'agisait de ton oncle itachi uchiwa

itachi - quoi mon oncle

madara - oui ton oncle a tu ses parent et tout son clan de sang froid et n'a epargn que ton pere

itachi - papa

sasuke ne suportant plus d'entendre ses souvenir mi a nu comme ca devant son fils se jeta sans reflechir sur madara et ce dernier disparu esquivant l'ataque et mi k.o sasuke son fils qui n'avait toujour pas boug cr ea un clone qui se mi a agit ses mains dans tout les sens madara reconnu la tecnique

itachi - rasengan

madara recula pour evit de se faire avoir apres un combat acharn madara etait dans un sale etat presque mort itachi quand a lui tenait a peine debout il s'aprocha de son pere et reussi a le reveill

itachi - papa regarde je vais vengé notre clan

ce dernier ne realisa ce que son fils avez dit que quand il vit ce dernier plant son sabre dans le coeur de leur ancetre apres avoir recup r et vu que tout le monde etait vivant apart madara et zetsu itachi pris son pere sur son dos et rentra au village une fois arriv ils se rendirent a l'hopital ou les atendais sakura dans le bureau de l'hokage un anbu fit son apparition

anbu - hokage-sama l'equipe chargé de neutralis madara uchiwa est revenu

naruto - comment vont il

anbu - lee n'a que quelque couppure neji est apenne plus bless itachi et epuis mais ses jour ne sont pas en dang et sasuke a etait empoison et son etat est preocupant

naruto n'atendit pas qu'il finise son raport sauta par la fenetre de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'hopital arriv la bas on lui dit ou se trouv sasuke devant la salle il vit de l'agitation et au millieux de tout ca son fils

naruto - itachi ou est ton pere

itachi - il est la

naruto - ca va toi

itachi - oui reste avec papa s'il te plait

il ne repondit pas et entra

naruto - comment vat il sakura

sakura - c'est bon ne t'inquiette pas il est presque tir d'affaire

naruto - merci

pendant les deux semaines qui suivit naruto leur enfants ainsi que quelque amis redirent visite a sasuke aujourd'hui naruto etait sa seule visite de la journ tout les autre etait all se repos surtout leur enfant

naruto - pourquoi tu te reveille pas mon amour j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire je t'en prit reveille toi

oui naruto gard un secret depuit des anné es non pas au sujet du renard mais au sujet de son frere le jour de sa mort ce dernier avait mis a l'interieur de naruto une partit de son ame et depuit ce jour cette partit d'itachi etait rentrait en contact avec naruto a la facon de kyubi sauf que lui n'etait pas scel ainsi durand toute ces ann es il communqu ensemble et il lui avait dit la verit sur le massacre du clan meme aujourd'hui dans la chambre de sasuke il lui parla

(naruto) - tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir

(itachi) - oui c'est mon frere il est fort ne t'inquiette pas

(naruto) - tu en as de bonne toi je m'inquiette c'est normal

soudain un gemisement le sorti de ses pencé

naruto - sasuke tu es reveill

sasuke - oui ne crie pas si fort

naruto - ooo c'est merveilleux mon amour je t'aime

sasuke - oui oui je t'aime aussi mais tu me fait mal

naruto - pardon

(itachi) - tu compte lui dire la verit quand

(naruto) - c'est bon lache moi j'aimerais que tout le monde sois la

sasuke - naruto ca va

naruto - oui pardon et toi

sasuke - tu as discuté avec itachi

naruto - non pourquoi

sasuke - il connait la verit sur le clan madara le lui as dit

naruto - mais c'est pas vrai

(itachi) - c'est le bon moment

(naruto) - oui c'est bon

naruto - sasuke je doit te dire quelque chose

sasuke - quoi

naruto - tu te rapelle du jour ou ton frere et mort

sasuke - oui pourquoi

naruto - je l'ai vu moi aussi tu te rapelle on te cherché et quand je me suis eloign il m'est tombé desus

sasuke - il t'avait blése

naruto - non ne t'inquiette pas mais il m'a donné une parti de son ame

sasuke - comment ca

naruto - et bien depuit ce jour il est dans ma tete

sasuke - comment c'est possible ca

naruto - oui et il voudrais te parlé

sasuke - quoi

naruto - tu veux ou non

sasuke - oui

ausitot il prix l'apparence de son frere pour ne pas choqu sasuke et lui laissa la place

itachi - sasuke ca va

sasuke - oui mais pourquoi revenir apres tant de temp

itachi - désolé mais ca ne me semblé pas utile

sasuke - bon quesque tu veux

itachi - je voulais parlé a mes neuveux et a ma niece je peux

sasuke - pourquoi faire

itachi - tu me deteste toujour

sasuke - non c'est daccord

le lendemain naruto demanda a ses enfant de se rendre aupres de leur pere il voulais leur parl leur dit il apres avoir vu ses trois enfant il se mi a l'ecar et reprit l'apparence d'itachi pendant ce temp dans la chambre sasuke expliqu a ses enfants qu'il alait rencontr leur oncle itachi fit une drole de tete kushina etait au ange elle all e recontr son heros et se fichait qu'on lui avait qu'il etait mort quand a minato il s'en fichait royalement puit la porte s'ouvri

itachi - bonjour a vous

kushina - bienvenu je suis kushina le boudeur la bas c'est mon petit frere minato et lui c'est mon grand frere itachi

itachi - enchanté bien moi je suis itachi le frere de sasuke

itachi - quesque qu'on a a faire de qui tu es dit il voie basse pour ne pas etres entedu

itachi - j'ai apris que vous avi rencontr madara et qu'il vous av parlé du massacre du clan donc je voulais faire la lumiere sur cette histoire

kushina - de quoi tu parle

itachi - ce madara il a dit que c'etait toi qui avait detruit le clan

itachi - oui c'est vrai

kushina - comment

sasuke - laisse le finir

itachi - c'etait l'hokage de l'epoque qui m'avait donn l'orde de neutralis le clan qui devenait menacant pour le village

kushina - atemp mais papa quand tu disais qu'il etait un heros du village car tu avais epargné la guerre tu parlais de ta famille

sasuke - oui c'etait le clan uchiwa qui voulais entré en guerre contre le village et ton oncle a evité la guerre avant qu'elle ne commence

kushina - daccord mais c'est affreux apres ce qu'il a fait a vos parent comment peux tu etre si calme devant lui

sasuke - il m'a falut du temp pour lui pardon et je l'ai fait qu'apres sa mort

kushina - et qui c'est qui l'a tu

itachi - tu leur a rien dit

sasuke - non

kushina - de quoi quesque qu'on doit savoir

sasuke - tu te souvient quand je t'ai dit que je ne savait pas qui l'avait tué

kushina - oui

sasuke - ce n'etait pas vrai c'est moi qui l'ai tué

les trois enfant furent surpris par cette nouvelle puit apres avoir discut de tout et de rien itachi leur dit qu'il devait partir mais qu'il se reveraient un jour le lendemain itachi dit a ses parent qu'il desirait parcourir le monde a la recherche du binome de son oncle

sasuke - pourquoi le cherche tu

itachi - j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui

naruto - tres bien mais fait extrement attention a toi je ne suporterais pas qu'il t'arive quelque chose

itachi - merci papa

ainsi il prit la route apres avoir prepar ses affaire plusieur jour s'ecoulerent quand finalement il ariva dans le village de kiri ou on lui avait dit qu'il avait t fait prisonier il put le voir et il lui raconta toute ses ann es passait avec son oncle le soir venu il dut se trouv une chambre ou dormir et trouva une auberge une jeune femme l'aceuil et quand elle lui donne les cl s ils ne peurent detach leur regard l'un de l'autre

... - hheee je m'apel matsu

itachi - et moi c'est itachi

matsu - enchant et bien venu dans cette auberge

la jeune femme avait les cheuveux qui alait jusqu'en bas des reins il etait blanc avec une reflet bleu elle avait les yeux rouges et des dent qui fesait penc a celle d'un requin mais c'etait courant dans ce pays il se revirent plusieur fois pendant tout le temp ou il etait dans le village jusqu'a ce que il se declarent a elle ainsi secoula une ann es quand itachi rentra au village de konoha il se rendit avec matsu et ses parent qui avait insisté pour les accompagné

mére de matsu - bon itachi on va t'atendre la avec matsu vas cherch tes parent on t'atent

il les laissa donc et alla voir son pere

naruto - entré

itachi - bonjour papa

naruto - itachi tu es rentré

itachi - oui je suis rentré mais ou est papa je voudrais vous present quelqu'un

naruto - atemp je l'apel

il join ses mains pour concentr son chakra il av mis au poing sistem d'apel l'un pour l'autre et selon la force du chakra il savait si c'etait une urgence ou non

sasuke - oui je suis la quesqu'il se ... itachi tu es rentré

naruto - oui c'est pour ca que je t'ai apellé

itachi - bon j'aimerais vous present quelqu'un

naruto - tres bien on te suis

une fois arriv devant le lieux ou les atten d les trois personne itachi ouvri la porte et quand naruto et sasuke vi les parent de la jeune fille il furent quelque peux surpri

sasuke - suigestu karin mais quesque vous faite ici

suigestu - et bien nous sommes venu pour voir la tete que vous feriez en aprenant que nos enfant c'etait marié

naruto - itachi ?

itachi - desol papa je cont vous la present dabor et j'ignoré que vous vous conéssai déja

sasuke - c'est pas grave donc vous etes ?

matsu - je me m'apel matsu et lui c'est fugaku uchiwa

elle montra un bébé alongé dans un landot ou il dormé

sasuke - c'est ...

itachi - oui c'est votre petit fils

naruto - quoi ?

ils se regaderent se pencherent sur le bébé il etait si mignion qu'il en devinrent gaga tout les deux

naruto - tu aurais pu le dire plus tot

itachi - desole papa

plusieur années paserent les enfant grandirent naruto et sasuke etait vieux et il savait que leur fin etait proche

sasuke - ca va

naruto - oui et toi

sasuke - oui a quoi tu pense ?

naruto - a notre vie

sasuke - et ?

naruto - on a eu une belle vie

sasuke - oui

naruto - je t'aime

sasuke - je t'aime aussi

peux de temp apres ils mouru tout les deux a quelque heures d'ecart sur leur tombe on peux lire:  
>ici reposent naruto uzumaki et sasuke uchiwa deux ami deux amant deux parent et deux grand heros a jamais grav dans les memoires et dans la pierre<p> 


End file.
